Dark Yugi and Insector Haga's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and Insector Haga faced each other in was the first Duel of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Events Prior On the journey to Duelist Kingdom, Haga threw Yugi Mutou's "Exodia" cards overboard. In response, Dark Yugi vowed to take Haga out first when they got to the island. When the tournament began, Weevil, who had gotten a preview of the new rules for the tournament ran into the forest, knowing his Insect-Type monsters would benefit from the Field Power Source. Dark Yugi went after Haga and was challenged to a Duel. The Duel took place in a Battle Box. The terrain consisted of 80% Forest and 20% Wasteland. Duel Haga's turn Haga Summoned "Killer Needle" in the Forest ("Killer Needle": 1200 → 1560 ATK). Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Mammoth Graveyard" in the Wasteland. ("Mammoth Graveyard": 1200 → 1560 ATK). "Mammoth Graveyard" attacked "Killer Needle". At first it appeared only "Mammoth Graveyard" had been destroyed and Haga explained the Field Power Source rule. However Dark Yugi had already figured out the rule and pointed out that "Mammoth Graveyard" had also received a bonus and both monsters had been destroyed. Haga's turn Haga Summoned "Hercules Beetle" in the Forest ("Hercules Beetle": 1500 → 1950 ATK). Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Feral Imp" and equipped it with "Horn of the Unicorn" ("Feral Imp": 1300 → 2000 ATK). He tried attacking "Hercules Beetle", but "Hercules Beetle" attacked first with "Scissors Boomerang" and destroyed "Feral Imp", who still had 1300 ATK. (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1350 Life Points). Haga explained that in the Forest, Insects gain initiative and can attack first. Haga's turn Haga passed. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Griffor" in Defense Mode. Haga's turn Haga Summoned "Basic Insect" in the Forest and equipped it with "Laser Cannon Armor" ("Basic Insect": 500 → 650 → 2600 ATK). "Basic Insect" attacked and destroyed "Griffor". Afterwards Haga laughed that Dark Yugi was not even worth fighting. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Saiga" in Defense Mode (DEF: 600). Haga's turn Haga thought it was not worth the effort taking out such a low Level monster, so he Set a card in in his Spell & Trap Card Zone instead. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Set "Mirror Force" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Haga assumed that he just Set a Spell Card, which would not be of much use. Intermediate turns Over the next few turns, Haga Summoned "Pillroach" (ATK: 1200 → 1560), "Big Ant" (ATK: 1200 → 1560) and "Giant Flea" (ATK: 1200 → 1560). Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi worried about the "plague of insects", but refrained from attacking as it was what Haga wanted him to do. He played an card in Defense Mode instead. Haga's turn Haga passed. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Dark Magician" and Summoned it in Defense Mode. Haga's turn Haga recognized "Dark Magician" as one of Dark Yugi's best cards and instead of "undiscriminating raining doom" on Dark Yugi, like he was planning, he decided to destroy "Dark Magician" first. He declared an attack on "Dark Magician" with "Basic Insect". Dark Yugi laughed and said "you said attack", a la how Haga had said it to Ryuzaki, during their National Championship Duel. Dark Yugi activated "Mirror Force", reflecting the attack on all of Haga's monsters, destroying all of them (Haga: 2000 → 450 Life Points). Haga Summoned "Larvae Moth" in Defense Mode in the Forest (DEF: 400 → 520). Dark Yugi's turn Seeing how weak "Larvae Moth" was, Dark Yugi suspected Haga was planning a combo attack and that his face-down was part of it. To avoid the risk of having all of his monsters destroyed, he used "Monster Recovery" to return all of them and his hand to his Deck and drew 5 new cards. He then Summoned "Kuriboh" (ATK: 350) and attacked. This automatically triggered Haga's Trap Card, which destroyed "Kuriboh" and inflicted damage to Dark Yugi equal to its ATK (Dark Yugi: 1350 → 1150 Life Points), which was a minimal loss to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi Summoned "Beaver Warrior" (DEF: 1200) in the Wasteland. Haga's turn Haga laughed that Dark Yugi had done exactly what he wanted him to do. He then equipped "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" (DEF: 400 → 2600). He explained that over the next five turns, it would gradually evolve into "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth". Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and attacked "Cocoon of Evolution". Neither monster was destroyed (Dark Yugi: 1050 → 750 Life Points). Haga's turn Haga passed. Dark Yugi's turn Jonouchi reminded Dark Yugi how important it was that he won and told him to burn down the Forest, if necessary to take out the cocoon. Mai Kujaku began to mock Dark Yugi's friends for thinking they could help him by cheering. Anzu disagreed, saying that Dark Yugi would hear their feelings and win. Mai was unconvinced, but noticed how confident Dark Yugi had suddenly become. Taking Jonouchi's advice about burning down the Forest, Dark Yugi Summoned "Curse of Dragon" and activated "Burning Land", allowing "Curse of Dragon" to destroy the Forest terrain around "Cocoon of Evolution", removing its Field Power Source ("Cocoon of Evolution": 2600 → 2000 DEF). He then attacked "Cocoon of Evolution" with "Gaia the Fierce Knight". This destroyed the cocoon, but "Larvae Moth" had managed to evolve as far as "Great Moth", which came out of the cocoon. Haga's turn Haga got "Great Moth" to take flight, making it immune to any ground based attacks. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi used "Polymerization" to fuse "Gaia the Fierce Knight" with "Curse of Dragon", creating "Gaia the Dragon Champion", which could fly and equaled "Great Moth" in terms of ATK. Haga's turn Haga got "Great Moth" to attack all of Dark Yugi's landbound monsters. This destroyed "Beaver Warrior" (Dark Yugi: 750 → 600 Life Points). He had not noticed that Dark Yugi fused "Gaia" with "Curse of Dragon" and expected it to be destroyed too. Although it was not destroyed, "Gaia" had become infected by the poisonous pollen from the attack, reducing its ATK ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 2100 ATK). Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi used "Magic Mist" to surround the monsters in water vapor and remove the poisonous pollen, preventing the ATK of "Gaia" from further reducing. Haga's turn Haga attacked and destroyed "Gaia the Dragon Champion" with "Great Moth" (Dark Yugi: 600 → 100 Life Points). He then began to celebrate that he had won. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi laughed that Haga has fallen into his trap. He explained that "Gaia the Dragon Champion" had been decoy and then Summoned "Summoned Skull". Haga was relieved, thinking he had been worried over nothing. "Great Moth" had more ATK than "Summoned Skull" and if they battled Dark Yugi would lose the rest of his Life Points. Dark Yugi pointed out the real reason, he had played "Magic Mist"; "Great Moth" had become wet and more conductive to the electric attack of "Summoned Skull". "Summoned Skull" ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 3100 ATK) attacked and destroyed "Great Moth" (Haga: 450 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Dark Yugi. Aftermath Dark Yugi took the two Star Chips that Haga had wagered, leaving him with none. Dark Yugi noted how the champion of Japan was the first to be eliminated Since Haga no longer needed his Duel Glove, Katsuya Jonouchi, who still needed one, took it. Cards used References Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)